Vagaries of Life
by The Raven Voltaire
Summary: This is Sengoku Jidai, the age of the country at war. Isana Yashiro has just been named the new daimyo of the "Colourless" clan; however amidst war, political intrigue and rising tensions between clans, an unforeseen love blossoms between Yashiro and his vassal, the "Black Dog" samurai, Yatogami Kuroh.
1. Prologue

Dawn broke, and with it, the first rays of _Amaterasu_ permeated brilliant hand-painted _shoji_ depicting scenes of cherry trees in full bloom.

Within lied a boy with immaculate snow-white hair on his _futon_, his eyes tentatively flickering open as he was showered in dawning light. Yet he was not at all perturbed, he rather liked waking to the dawn, to him it provided an inexorable feeling that the world is at peace and harmony. Or at least that was how it used to be, for starting the next day he would be the _daimyo_ of the "Colourless" clan.

The "Colourless" clan, so-called because they did not have a consistent hereditary rulership, rulers often do not have the same family name as their predecessors although they all have a distant relation to the last daimyo. As such, the clan cannot be neatly referred to by name of the ruling family and is instead informally (and to a certain extent formally) known as the "Colourless" clan.

The boy was a very distant relative to the late Miwa Ichigen, former daimyo of the "Colourless" clan. He was the great-grandson of Miwa Ichigen's grand-uncle. With most of the other members of the family already in _Yomi_ or having seen too many winters, the mantle of daimyo fell unto the shoulders of one very happy-go-lucky and inapt boy of only 17 years.

As he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he let out a sigh.

_To think, I will be a daimyo eh? _He thought incredulously to himself.

All his life the boy had lived in tranquility, within a small house on a grassy knoll next to a small village. He had lived by himself for as far as he could remember, hitherto learning the trades not of statecraft and war, but of painting, making poetry, playing music and all sorts of general merriment. Never in his life had his heritage hassled him in any way, he was allowed to live blissfully ignorant of all the consequential problems that plagued Japan. However everything has been irrevocably changed and the boy could do naught but take one last look around his room, etching its details into his mind for he reckoned he would not see it again for quite some time.

After donning his _yukata_, he strolled from room to room, leisurely taking his time to prepare the few things he decidedly to bring with him. He took his wonderful silk-strung _koto_; fitted with ivory bridges engraved with leaves, adorned with gold dragon inlays and the _ryushita_ depicting two dragons, one black and one white interweaving with each other on a gold background; and slowy started to caress the polished _kiri _wood and and twisted silk strings before sedately unstringing it.

It was a profoundly precious object, and one he had to bring with him along with a red parasol, at the top of which, circling the end, there is a distinctive cross-like green pattern outlined with a golden trim. These two objects he kept with him all the time, often bringing his red parasol with him to town since the koto was far too unwieldy.

Along with some clothes and basic necessities he packed it all into a chest, meanwhile his koto was wrapped up and tied. By then it was noon and a convoy would soon arrive to escort him to Ashinaka Castle.

He decided that he would visit his favourite location one last time before he had to depart, and with that in mind he journeyed to a bridge over a small stream that led to the town. As he arrived, a gentle breeze was in the air and the boy let himself be awash in the unanimity of his surroundings: the euphony of the water streaming under him, the apricity of the noon sun on his back, the sight of serene lolling grass with farmland just beyond and a smell akin to petrichor.

'Excuse me, may I accompany you?' a foreign voice asked.

'Oh! Sure, go ahead!' replied the boy, a smile on his face.

'Thanks.' said the stranger.

The boy then had a good look at his new companion, a slim, teenage male with short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was brushed away from his face, leaving a noticeable widow's peak in place. He was wearing a plain blue _kimono_ but with a yin-yang symbol on his chest.

'You know, I never had anyone accompany me before whenever I enjoy myself like this.' The boy said making light conversation.

'Well to be honest I'm just collecting my nerves. I am actually travelling in a company. We had decided to take a short rest and I simply ventured out trying to find a calm place, which was how I stumbled into you.' stated the stranger.

'Why are you so anxious?' the boy queried.

'Well, you know our last daimyo, Miwa Ichigen, had passed away right? So, we were dispatched to escort his heir. I'm sure you can imagine my concern in meeting my future lord? I would like to make a good first impression however brief, though I heard he is only my age so it shouldn't be too bad right?' the stranger professed.

'Ahhh...' the boy exclaimed since he did not know how to properly respond.

'Oh where are my manners, my name is Mishina Sota, son of the captain of the _ashigaru_. Pleased to meet you.' The vassal declared.

'I'm...' the boy hesitated before finally confessing, 'Isana Yashiro.'

A poignant silence reigned before Mishina abruptly jolted.

'Wait, you're the future daimyo?!' Mishina cried, before getting on his knees.

'Apologies for my rudeness, as your future vassal, may I lead his lordship to the escort party?' Mishina asked, his tone rife with incredulity.

Yashiro sighed, 'Please on your feet.' he ushered.

As Mishina got up, Yashiro commented, 'Please allow me to bring along some items of mine before we depart.'

'Of course my lord, I will atone for my rudeness by carrying your items for you' Mishina quickly said.

Once again Yashiro sighed, he then turned to the sky and quietly uttered, 'Father, mother, please help me in the future.'

Yashiro had no idea just how much help he will need.

* * *

Amaterasu - The sun god of Japan

Shoji - The sliding doors often seen in traditional Japanese households

Futon - Traditional Japanese bedding

Daimyo - Japanese warlord

Yomi - Japanese underworld

Yukata - Casual Japanese garment

Koto - Traditional Japanese 13 string zither

Kimono - More formal Japanese garment

Ryushita - The colourful fabric piece at one end of the koto

Kiri - Paulownia (a type of tree often used to make koto)

Ashigaru - Japanese foot-soldiers

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Phew! First part of a long multi-chaptered story done! I seriously did a lot of research into Japanese history, mythology and culture in regards to what detail my story should have. I'm going to be as historically accurate (in regards to detail) as I can but do comment if you see any mistakes.

Also yes my summary's first line is from Shogun 2 Total War, I'll probably be getting a lot of information from its wiki.

All reviews are appreciated but if you want to criticise anything make sure to be constructive so that I may learn from my mistakes.

Naturally I cannot have actual _Sengoku Jidai _(Warring States Period) clans since there is no Mikoto clan or Munakata clan but I will be basing the fictional clans in my story to actual historical ones with the exception of the "Colourless" clan since I cannot find a clan to base them off from.

Do note it will probably take a long time before the next chapter is up since I'm planning to make it far longer than this first part.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Sincerely,

The Raven Voltaire


	2. Introductions

'Surrender now and you will be spared!' proclaimed the leading samurai.

'Hah, surrender? What can a lone samurai and several ashigaru do to us?' the bandit leader of thirty men cynically questioned.

Yet, although he and his men were outnumbered three to one, the samurai continued to keep his sang-froid as he calmly forewarned the bandits, 'Then as of now your lives are forfeit,' while sedately drawing his sword, a sign to his men to ready for battle.

'Hey,' a bandit whispered anxiously to his leader, 'don't you know that is the "Black Dog" samurai of the "Colourless" clan?!'

'What?' cried the bandit leader, 'Impossible, that samurai is not much more than a boy, you cannot expect me to believe he is **the** "Black Dog".'

'But he fits the description perfectly,' the bandit exclaimed worriedly, 'a tall, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes with his hair tied into a ponytail and bangs swept away from his face.

Wearing a black knee-length _haori_ with gold trimmings while completely unarmoured and wielding only a _katana_ with no _wakizashi_.'

'Are you sure?' the bandit leader asked dubiously, when he heard a soft 'hmph'.

'Why not you see for yourself and thus unquestionably determine my identity?' said the samurai, his tone brimming with confidence, his sword already fully drawn.

'Wait, im-impossible!' cried the bandit leader, his finger trembling as he pointed at the samurai's sword, 'That is...that is...that is Kotowari! Daimyo Miwa Ichigen's sword! There is no mistaking those _horimono_ designs!'

'Oh? So you know of this sword, well sad to say but...it is too late to regret.'

And he surged forth.

After the battle, the remaining bandits fled to the four winds. One of the ashigaru meant to pursue but was stopped by the samurai.

'Enough, men rarely resort to banditry if they had other means of good livelihood.' the samurai wisely said. 'The survivors probably will never dare to take it up again after this episode.'

'_Hai_, _tono.'_

'Hm, we should probably head back soon. Men, cremate the bodies and erect a memorial.'

'Yes, milord!' the men shouted in unison.

While the men got underway stacking the bodies for cremation, the samurai habitually performed the _chiburi _and then plucked out a piece of cloth between his _kosode _and _juban_ with which he wiped the blood from his sword. He then started to recall, back when he was but a young boy facing bandits for the first time...

* * *

_Trembling, the boy pointed his tanto at the bandits. His breathing had quickened and he was absolutely terrified; but he would not cower, not with his beloved adoptive father behind him._

_The bandits were all up in raucous laughter at the boy's foolhardy bravery. However, Miwa Ichigen calmy placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, 'Don't worry Kuroh, I'll handle this.' he said assuredly. Soon after, he placed himself in front of the boy, calmly drawing his sword._

_The boy then watched as the bandits were quickly dispatched by his adoptive father. Oh how he seemed to glide across with every swing! Effortlessly dodging every strike aimed at him, Miwa deftly manoeuvred his way into perfect positions from which he cut down the bandits with a single sword stroke, one by one. As the second-to-last bandit fell, the last bandit, realising the futility of further fighting, dropped his weapon and sunk to his knees in resignation as Miwa approached him._

_Squeezing his eyes shut, the bandit reviewed his life in his final moments, all the misgivings and mistakes he has committed, all the wrongs he had wrought, all the problems he could not deal with adequately; instead resorting to banditry for sustenance. He mentally noted how he should never have abandoned his family; especially since he heard his former wife died recently and his boy was now an orphan. What an unfulfilling life he has lead! Hearing the "swish" of the sword, he waited for the end, still rife with regret. However that was not to be. For he waited but nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he saw Kotowari just beside his neck. Miwa then performed the chiburi before cleaning his sword._

_'What is the meaning of this?' the bandit asked, tentative and nonplussed._

_'I do not kill unarmed and defeated men. I take it that when you let go of your weapon and kneeled, you surrendered. As such I will not kill you.' replied Miwa._

_Dumbfounded, the bandit was at a lost for words; as his mind started turning the cogs again, he grasped in that split-second that this was an oppurtunity he sorely desired._

_'Please, I owe you my life, who are you?'_

_'My name is Miwa Ichigen of the "Colourless" clan.'_

_'Please, allow me to serve you Miwa-dono, you spared my life, and I will repay such a gesture with eternally loyal service to you.'_

_'P-Please, you don't have to...' Miwa humbly stated, being rather taken aback._

_'Ie,' the bandit interjected, 'my life has been a catastrophe, fraught with regrets and mistakes, I've done many things I am not proud of after resorting to banditry in order to live "better". Please milord, allow me to redeem myself; only perpetual servitude to such a benign person can possibly absolve me of my sins. Please.' He pleaded, throwing himself to the floor._

_Miwa stood in contemplation for a while, having never anticipated such a reaction, then he kneeled as he warmly extended his hand to the man._

_'So be it, from now on you shall be my faithful servant, I trust you shall live up to your words. For a man's words proposes however firm, his acts are what disposes and thus affirm.' Miwa remarked with a smile, while pulling the man up._

_'A profusion of thanks tono. I hereby pledge to serve you, your house and successors with all my might, in whatever way possible.' the bandit-turned-retainer solemnly sweared._

_'Also milord, a favour if you will.'_

_A nod of the head signaled him to continue._

_'I have a son whom I abandoned long ago,' he paused before continuing, 'recently I found out his mother has passed away leaving a boy of only five years in this world.I...I have to make it up to him, for never being there for him, for abandoning him, especially now. Could you allow him to join me?'_

_'If he is willing, then I don't see why not.'_

_His eyes watery, the man bowed his head, 'Truly you are the most benevolent of men, tono.'_

_'Please, I am not worthy of such high praise.' Miwa paused as he suddenly realised, 'By the way, you never told me your name.'_

_'My name is Kazuki, Miwa-dono.'_

_'I see, well then Kazuki-san, we should cremate your fallen comrades, best not to let them rot.'_

_'Yes milord!'_

_'Kuroh, do you mind helping out? I need you to collect all of their weapons so as to serve as a memorial.'_

_At the time, Kuroh could not help but ask, 'Why did you spare that man? Did you know that he will serve you?'_

_'Oh no! Of course not, that part was a surprise. Its just that I have discovered in my travels when I was younger that men rarely resort to banditry if they had other means of good livelihood. As such, I think a bit of mercy is not uncalled for.' Miwa said with a slight smile._

* * *

_And to think, that man would become the ashigaru commander of the "Colourless" clan._ The samurai thought with a smirk.

'Yatogami-dono, we have done as you asked.'

The samurai was jolted from his thoughts as he realised that the men had finished their task while he was reminiscing, the first plumes of smoke rising from the rapidly growing fire behind him.

'Alright, then we shall make haste back to Ashinaka-_jo_, our new daimyo will probably be expecting us.'

The men shouted in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Yatogami was anxious for he had not forgotten what his late father had tasked him with, in regards to the successor. Whatever the circumstances, he will not fail his father's last wish.

_I will not fail. _This thought reigned over Yatogami's mind as he solemnly marched with his men back to Ashinaka Castle.

* * *

Peering through the slits of his _norimono, _a young daimyo attempted to catch a glimpse of the castle-town of Ashinaka, the only such settlement of the "Colourless" Clan. He had heard of it from the local villagers near his house of Ashinaka Castle; built upon Mt. Ashinaka, the castle started out as a _yamajiro;_ as castle design improved to incorporate stronger, more permanent buildings and complexes, Ashinaka Castle evolved with it eventually becoming the _jok__a__machi_ it is today. However, he had never seen the castle itself for he lived in one of the outlying villages on the border of the province, nor hitherto had he any reason to. Nevertheless, that did naught but to increase his eagerness to behold this castle that he would apparently be running.

That thought however, shook him back into a state of anxiety, Yashiro may be kind-hearted, but he was no fool, and he knew perchance better than anyone else that he was a poor choice for a daimyo, not that there was such a choice to be made anyway.

_I don't know the first thing about being a daimyo, I mean I probably will have to manage the castle and the town beneath it, but...how does one do that? I probably will make mistakes that will lower the reputation of the clan, will I not? Not to mention I will have to bear the weight of the entire domain on my shoulders, no pressure right? Aa mou, this fretting is not going to get me anywhere, focus on the positive things Yashiro! Well, I heard that Japan was almost fully unified so that probably means there will be no wars and fighting, that's a good thing I suppose. And the castle-town will have more commodities than the village I guess._

Then he continued thinking, within the enshroudment of his norimono, eyes glazed over, lost in pensive thought. Indeed, if anyone were to peer inside they would think they they were in the company of a profound, wise individual who was not going to ascend the rulership with obnoxiousness, but instead contemplating the heavy burden of responsibility, or they would if...

'Ahh, why can't I think of anything else positive?!' Yashiro exclaimed in resignation.

Suddenly the door slid open as a man asked with concern, 'What happened my lord?'

Startled by the sudden motion, Yashiro then realised in embarressment that he had said that out loud. 'P-Please, its nothing, don't worry yourself, I'm fine.'

'_Hai_, Isana-_sama_.' acknowledged the vassal in his distinctive baritone, as he slid the door back close.

Yashiro sighed, the man's name was Mishina Kazuki if he was not mistaken. The captain of the ashigaru, which makes him Sota's father. Still, he was kind of surprised at the delegation of men sent for him. A whole troop of _yari_ ashigaru defended his litter as they marched from the outlying village on a trail towards one of the main dirt roads to get to Ashinaka Castle.

Yashiro was initially shocked that they had brought a norimono for him, he had never truly expected such a luxury even though now he was quite grateful as it hid his troubled and anxious face from others, which would have surely gave a bad first impression on the men he will soon lord over.

'It is only customary that a future lord should ride in a palanquin, I pray my lord is not bothered with this arrangement?' Kazuki explained after seeing his lord widen his eyes in surprise.

'Um...yeah, it's fine, thank you.' Yashiro said as he tipped his head as a sign of thanks.

'This is but a paltry matter my lord, there is no need to thank me for it.' Mishina said but not with unkind eyes.

'Oh, sorry then.'

'Haha,' Mishina chuckled, 'my lord, pardon my rudeness but I assure you, there is no need to be excessively polite.'

'I...I see.' replied Yashiro, who did not know how to react appropriately now that his vassal told him to dispense with the "thank you"s and "sorry"s.

However in Mishina's eyes, he was rather pleased at this exchange; and in his mind he could not help thinking that: _I am glad that this boy, even if it may just be due to age, is a __rather__ humble person, just like Miwa-__sama__ was._

Growing a bit bold due to his lord's passive demeanour, he lightly chipped in, 'Don't worry my lord, such humbleness is not a bad thing. Come on, best we leave now, it is quite a ways to Ashinaka-jo.'

Yashiro nodded in agreement as his belongings were taken to be packed onto several of the accompanying horses carrying the escort's provisions. Yashiro himself was lead to the palanquin and from then, the 4-hour long voyage began.

Yashiro, notwithstanding his apprehension, was beguiled by the passing scenery of the Japanese countryside; he himself had never really ventured outside of his local community. Thus, there was an added fascinating quality to normally mundane objects: the various farms that scattered the landscape where land was fertile, the occasional villages dotting it especially at road post stations catering to the weary traveller and finally the defining omnipresent mountains and hills that form the majority of the topography. However the escort never stopped its march to Ashinaka Castle, the men simply drank and ate while on the move. Considering the distance it was no wonder, Yashiro's village is a border town in Suruga province, of the "Colourless" Clan, next to Totomi province, of the "Silver" Clan.

Even though border towns are usually rife with chaos – being the primary target of raiding parties – due to the fact that Yashiro's village was bordered to an ally clan, it was unprecedentedly peaceful. Yashiro had heard of the terrible wars, scandalous betrayals and various other sordid stories of reputedly noble lords and samurai. As one is liable to do, Yashiro felt that staying within the world of his tranquil village was much more pleasant than venturing into the cruel world beyond. However it appears as per the vagaries of life, he was going to have to get involved in the tenebrous world of the Sengoku Jidai nonetheless.

'Isana-sama, we will soon reach Ashinaka-jo.' proclaimed Mishina.

Sure enough, beyond the crest of the next undulation, Isana Yashiro for the first time in his life beheld the glorious castle and seat of power of the "Colourless" Clan. Sprawled around the castle lies the city, a bustling centre of trade and commerce, various roads lead to and from it in all directions as merchants and farmers bring their stock-laden oxen into the city to do business. One particular road, although already wider than others, was still packed with human traffic as Yashiro would later find out that it lead to the port of the province. However, the castle held the most salient prominence – perched upon the mountain like an emperor upon his throne. Mount Ashinaka was 500 metres tall with a 400 metre diameter, but the castle itself was only situated 300 metres above the ground as beyond that point the mountain was be too steep for most castle structures. At the 300 metre point, the mountain levels itself for a good portion of its diameter, making it conducive to the contruction of man-made buildings and the like. If the ground level city can be said to be a ring around the base of the mountain, then the castle complex itself can be said to be a ring aroung the peak of the mountain.

The sloped land between the castle complex and city was littered with large, privately owned houses and establishments – a signifier of great affluence and power. There were 2 walls: one directly encircling the base of the mountain and another that guards the castle itself.

Words could not, however, describe Yashiro's awe upon laying his eyes on the castle-town and mountain of Ashinaka. _With a fortress like this, it is no wonder such a puny clan like ours can survive and hold its own against significantly larger adversaries_, Yashiro mentally noted. To him, the castle seemed impregnable what with its layered defenses and height advantage.

_Soon enough I will be ruling that castle._ That thought utterly humbled the young village boy.

As the escort approached, Yashiro could see people parting before them, the crowd noticeably quiet; and hear the hushed whispers:

'Is that who I think it is?'

'Yeah, our new lord.'

'I heard he is only seventeen years old.'

'Can he really lead our clan?'

'So long as we can continue our lives normally, I don't care.'

_So...people doubt me eh? Heh, I don't blame them. _Yashiro's current goal, a reasonable one in his opinion, is to just **not mess things up**. _I can do that much...probably. _

However, as the escort officially entered the city compound, the self-awareness was immediately replaced with a truly child-like fascination at the variety of houses, shops and people swarming the crowded streets. His eyes darting about to catch as many glimpses of the city as possible through the slits of the norimono.

Then, he felt a lopsided balance as he realised they were beginning to ascend. Along this stretch, past the gate of the first wall, Yashiro saw the houses of the rich and upper-class. Each one seemingly bigger and more luxurious than the previous in direct proportion to the height of the mountain. The people too were far more richly dressed, most sporting silk kimonos with the womens' being exceptionally colourful and vibrant, while the mens' were of an austere fashion with plain, darker colours and patterns.

It was at this point, with that notion, that he thought of his own garments. His cotton yukata with its rather vivid depictions of falling cherry blossoms, pink on a white background. He had gotten it as a gift from the village tailor as recompense for entertaining her children with his koto-playing. He had graciously accepted the gift and she had praised how good he looked in it. Now though he wondered whether Mishina himself was clandestinely beside himself with mirth at his lord's technically effeminate choice of clothing design. Yashiro sighed. _Who would follow someone like that? My image was bad enough considering my age._ He also had on the wooden _geta_ that usually accompanied the yukata and a simple red _heko obi_ tied around his waist.

In fact, now that he thought about it, summer was already at an end, autumn was beginning. Normally a yukata was only worn during the summer, but Yashiro really liked his yukata and persisted in wearing it until it became too cold. _Ok, it may be somewhat feminine but still...many villagers said that it looked good on me._ Even then, he did not have an actual kimono, he simply wrapped himself in several layers of kosode whenever necessary; he was a simple villager after all, with no lucrative source of income.

After some time, he felt the palanquin plateau and realised they must have reached the castle itself.

Sure enough, Yashiro noticed the presence of ashigaru and several servants. He saw storied castle structures interspersed along the length of the _kuruwa_, of which there turned out to be 3, much to Yashiro's already astonished amazement. One directly at the edge of the semi-plateau, one further in, and a final, most impressive one enclosing the point where the mountain begins to climb in height again. Of the 2 inner walls, there were even moats around them. A_s if the multiple walls were not enough!_ Yashiro thought incredulously.

Yashiro also began to notice that the litter was moving more slowly, not long after it stopped entirely and the door was slid open.

'My apologies, Isana-sama, but the rest of the way is best traversed on foot.' Mishina explained.

'Oh it's no worry, I don't mind walking.' Yashiro reassured.

As he stepped out of the norimono, he was finally able to get a complete panoramic view of the castle in all its majesty and intimidating magnificence. What intrigued him most though was the sloping land behind the third and final wall. Within the mountain began to increase in height again, however there were stone foundations laid throughout the interior that supported more castle buildings. These were relatively few and far between, but beyond the immediate structures lay an imposing prominence: a 2-tiered edifice standing a further 50 metres above their current level.

'This way, Isana-sama.'

Yashiro still could not shake the awkward feeling of bashfulness due to being denoted with the reverent "-sama" honorific. Nevertheless, he started walking past the gate and up the stone steps leading to the _tenshukaku_.

* * *

'Yatogami-dono, may we ask something of you?' an ashigaru queried.

'Hm, what is it?'

'What do you know of our new daimyo?'

'In truth,' the samurai sighed, ' I don't know anything about him.'

He could see the widened eyes of the soldiers around him.

'All I know is his age, background and relation to the family; other that that, I don't know anything else about him.'

'Could you then tell us what you do know?'

Kuroh surveyed his surroundings. They were still a half-hour's march till Ashinaka Castle, he figured that he had the time to tell them. Besides, best they get accurate information than listening to rumours in the market and such.

'Well,' he began, 'his full name is Isana Yashiro, age 17. The great-grandson of Miwa Ichigen's granduncle, son of Isana Namikawa, his mother; father unknown. Grew up as a peasant in a border town between the "Colourless" Clan and the "Silver" Clan, no formal education to speak of.' The samurai intoned.

He could see and easily guess his men's thought on the matter for he himself had the same worries. _How is a person like that supposed to lead the clan? He would know nothing of war, nor probably economics and administration. Furthermore, he likely would not be an effective judge and settler of disputes, and inapt in the __sometimes dangerous__ realm of politics. Without a progressive and correct mindset, he would also be wont to abuse his power or sit idly by and not take steps to improve the clan. What is going to happen?_

'Don't fret men, I have a reasonable idea of the worries plaguing your mind. Leave it to us and the commissioners, we will make sure the clan stays afloat and strong.' Kuroh consoled.

_Indeed, I will see to it that the clan not come to harm, by **whatever **means possible. Father, I will not fail you; if **that** happens to be the case, I will carry out your will._

Soon enough the men had reached the vicinity of Ashinaka, and as they made their way towards the castle itself, the crowds parted before them. While passing through he could catch several snippets of conversation:

'Ah, it appears the "Black Dog" has returned.'

'He never takes a break, does he?'

'Either way, his duty prevented him from meeting up with our new lord.'

'Indeed, I wonder whether the "Black Dog" will be able to accept a new "owner"?'

_So it seems he is already here. I best meet with him soon._

Kuroh's stride quickened.

* * *

_Wow_. Yashiro was impressed.

As Mishina explained, the tenshukaku of Ashinaka castle was actually yet another ring aroung the mountain made of 4 keeps. There were the iconic 3-tiered castle towers (seeing as how there was an additional floor of the tower that his eyes could not make out) at the four sides of the mountain: north, south, east, west; and wooden structures and sheltered walkways that connected all four towers. It turned out that this was the _goten_.

Yashiro simply had difficulty comprehending how his new home was large enough to circle a 200 metre diameter. How the land above the 300 metre point essentially belonged solely to the daimyo and his courtiers. It was just overwhelmingly awesome.

Mishina dismissed the other soldiers and led Yashiro to the Main House.

'Before you can tour your new home Isana-sama, you must first meet your retainers, namely your courtiers, especially the commissioners.' Mishina continued explaining.

'Commissioners?'

'I'll elaborate when we meet them. Also when we enter the _ohiroma_, you alone will have to walk to your station at the end of the hall, from there introductions will begin.'

Nodding his head, Yahsiro followed Mishina's lead as he was led along the walkways, past several attendants until they reached the interior of the Main House.

It was in the ohiroma that Yashiro was greeted with a grand ceremonial display.

Lined up on either side were men and women he assumed were his other notable vassals, on their knees bowing before him. At the end of the line were 4 women, heads bowed; but Yashiro could tell that these women were more important than the rest.

Noticing Mishina had turned and bowed as well, Yashiro made his way to the daimyo's seat at the end of the hall. There was a wooden dais upon which sat an unmistakenable ebony table and _zabuton_ for the daimyo. Behind it lay a large yin-yang symbol painted onto the _fusuma_ behind.

Upon warily approaching it, he could start to make out the delicate intricacies scattered through out the area. Beyond the geometrically precise yin-yang symbol, alongside is set instances of calligraphy, of which he could briefly make out such characters as: "sword", "courage", "judge", "dreams" and "love". Interestingly enough, the fusuma was a serious, monochrome picture of austerity whereas the table was a beautiful, monochrome illustration of vibrancy. There was this sense of the painstaking amount of time and effort required to complete the decoration of the table with all its wonderfully carved flowers, waves and animals filled with frivolous details, painted white on the ebony wood. The elaborate ornamentation utterly covered the table, and Yahiro simply could not believe who would dedicate so much of themselves to such a project. On one end of the table lay what Yashiro believed was the clan's official _inkan_ made of what seemed to be ivory. He had only seen the valuable materials of ebony and ivory before on the person of a wealthy merchant who at one point travelled through his village. He remembered the old tailor telling him of their worth and how it was a public statement as to a person's affluence if one is able to afford such materials.

Even the zabuton seemes to reflect this dual-nature obsession as it is plainly grey – the combination of black and white. However, now was not the time yet to ponder over the rich symbolism of the scene before him. Thus, Yashiro made only a slight pause to take in the surroundings before sitting in the _seiza_ manner on the zabuton.

From there, each of Yashiro's retainers took turns to introduce themselves and their role before him. However, try as he might, Yashiro simply could not retain the names and jobs of all his vassals, names and professions lost in a melange within his head. Throughout the customary greeting, Yashiro noticed that Mishina and the four women held back. It was not until after Sota came up that Mishina finally went before Yahiro and took the ritualistic bow and declaration of position.

'My name is Mishina Kazuki, Captain-Commander of military forces in the "Colourless" Clan and Commissioner of Warfare.'

Yashiro could not help but to widen his eyes. _I had no idea that Mishina was such an accomplished individual!_

Then came the 4 evidently important figures.

'My name is Hyuga Chiho – Magistrate.' proclaimed the 1st woman, of dark green hair and gray eyes, in a wise, firm voice.

'My name is Yukizome Kukuri – Commissioner of Finance.' pronounced the 2nd woman, of brown hair and olive-coloured eyes, in a subtly cheerful tone.

'My name is Inaba Sumika – Commissioner of Supply.' spoke the 3rd woman, of dark blue hair and blue eyes, in a polite demeanour.

'My name is Asama Sakura – Commissioner of Development.' uttered the 4th and final woman, of brown hair and slight green eyes, in a rather shy manner.

The 1st woman, now known as Hyuga, proceeded to take charge of the room.

'Alright, seeing as how we have all greeted our lord, I must kindly ask that all of you leave while we acquaint our lord to his new enviroment.'

'Wait!' a voice shouted.

Momentarily dazed, Yashiro noticed the door sliding open as yet another vassal entered the room. However, Yashiro could not take his eyes off this newcomer. In there stepped a young man but with an unwontedly serious expression on his face. He had the most august face, with headstrong blue eyes that stared straight into Yashiro's own and long, flowing black hair set into a ponytail. Unperturbed by the gazes of everyone else on his rude entry, the newcomer calmly made his way towards the new daimyo.

'Hmm, about time.' Yashiro heard Mishina mutter off to his side.

'My name is Yatogami Kuroh,' he voiced as he knelt, 'adopted son of the late daimyo Miwa Ichigen and sworn samurai of the "Colourless" Clan.'

Yashiro could not muffle a light gasp. _Wait a minute, Miwa Ichigen had a son?! __Why was I not informed of this? __He may be adopted but still, I'm sure he should be a much stronger claimant to the daimyo-ship than some abstruse, distant peasant boy of a relative like me! Why...?_

Before his thoughts could ramble on, Hyuga promptly ushered everyone else out except the four commissioners, herself, and Kuroh.

'Now then my lord I'm sure you have a lot of questions and a lot of adjusting to do, and we each have to introduce you to our and your duties. As such, for today, Yatogami-dono will accompany you and brief you on general matters as well as give you a quick tour of your new residences. Over the period of the next several days, you will then meet with each of the commissioners including myself for a comprehensive understading of the clan and our roles. Therefore, excuse us my lord, we shall be taking our leave, and have a pleasant evening.'

'_Arigato_.' thanked Yashiro as they curtly left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Yashiro turned to face Kuroh. As he glanced at Kuroh's unflinching cerulean eyes, Yashiro could not help but to avoid his fixed look.

'Ie, that won't do my lord.'

'Huh? W-What do you mean?' inquired a startled Yashiro.

'I mean the fact that you could not look me in the eye. See, even now you are not meeting my gaze.'

Yashiro then felt smooth and firm hands cup and tilt his face to meet Kuroh's perfectly composed expression. Meanwhile, Yashiro was unable to suppress a creeping blush at being held so intimately and staring straight into mature eyes that seemed to hold a depth beyond that of a..._Oh yeah._

'Um, what is your age?'

Kuroh could not resist raising an eyebrow at the sudden question.

'I am 18 years old, why?'

_He's just 18?!_

'Oh, just curious.'

'Either way,' at this point Kuroh seemed to realise the inappropriateness of his actions and hastily retracted his hand, 'what I was trying to say is that as the daimyo, you **must** hold another's gaze. You should exude a dignified bearing – one of pride but not excessive vanity – as you, the head of the clan, will represent the entire clan in all political matters. I trust you understand?'

'Yeah, I understand.' Yashiro said as he noted he found it suddenly harder to look away.

'I'm sorry if I am being brusque, but I hope you do not mind.' Kuroh said with a slight bow.

'Oh it's no worry, honestly I think I would need all the help I can get in any way possible.' Yashiro said with a slight smile.

'Thank you, however my lord I would like to bring you somewhere more secluded, there is a matter of utmost importance I must address in private with you.'

'Sure, lead on.' _What could this be I wonder._

Kuroh proceeded to lead the two of them deeper into the goten until they reached a particular room.

'This is Miwa Ichigen's former room.' Kuroh announced.

As Yashiro was analysing the surroundings, he did not notice Kuroh steadily unsheathing his sword. Thus, as he turned around he was suddenly met with the tip of a sword.

* * *

Haori – Coat

Katana – Japanese sword

Wakizashi – Japanese short sword

Horimono – Sword engravings

Hai – Yes/OK

Tono – Lord

Chiburi – Symbolic sword blood removal gesture

Kosode – Basic Japanese robe

Juban – Japanese undergarment

Tanto – Japanese dagger

-dono – Same as tono but used with a name (akin to "milord")

Ie – No

-jo – Castle (used with name)

Norimono – Japanese palanquin

Yamajiro – Mountaintop castle

Jokamachi – Castle town

Aa mou – Expression of exasperation

-sama – Japanese honorific signifying high respect/rank (used with name)

Geta – informal Japanese footwear resembling clogs

Heko Obi – Sash made of soft, thin cloth often worn for informal occasions

Yari – Spear

Kuruwa – Japanese castle walls

Tenshukaku – Castle Keep

Goten – Castle Palace

Ohiroma – Audience Hall

Fusuma – Panels to define spaces in a room and act as doors

Zabuton – Cushion for sitting

Inkan – Japanese seal for documents

Seiza – Traditionally formal way of sitting

Arigato – Thank you

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Structure: _Italics_ and **bolded** words are used for emphasis. _Italics_ also represent character thoughts. _Italics_ separated by line breaks denotes flashback or expository monologues.

Fun Fact: The Warring States period spans roughly from the beginning of the Onin War in 1467 until the establishment of the Tokugawa Shogunate in 1603. During this period of conflict that lasted more than a century, as Japan was being slowly centralised into a stable system of governance, there were many cultural, economical, religious, and military advancements. For instance, the classic Japanese castle that people imagine nowadays began to take shape during the late Sengoku period called the Azuchi–Momoyama period (1573-1600).

In truth, many of the things that people associate with samurai and feudal society in Japan did not exist during the Sengoku period or were in its earliest stages of conception and implementation. For an example, the Bushido Code that samurai were reported to adhere to only gained prominence during the Edo period after the Tokugawa came to power, only then did works like Hagakure and A Book of Five Rings came out and the word "Bushido" itself was used. Most samurai took their lessons in ettiqutte and proper behaviour orally from their older family members who would teach them in the ways they themselves were taught. It was not at all standardised.

For the purposes of my writing, please assume the story takes place somewhere in the beginning of the Azuchi–Momoyama period. I am reluctant to give an exact date since I will likely be drawing upon certain elements from the Edo period to be used such as castle design. This piece takes place in an alternate universe where there exists no historical characters from our world. Instead I will be using anime characters but their portrayals will be inspired by real historical figures.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hoped you enjoyed it.

All reviews are appreciated.

Sincerely,

The Raven Volataire


	3. First Steps

It took a while before he could comprehend it.

'What?' cried the startled Yashiro, simultaneously raising his hands.

Kuroh remained unperturbed, his sword-hand was firm and steady although he was technically pointing his sword at his liege.

_Did...Did I offend him somehow? Is he envious of my position or something? I suppose that's understandable if he was the former daimyo's adopted son._ Yashiro's mind raced frantically, thinking of how to get out of this predicament; mouth raised in an awkward smile in an attempt to placate his aggressor.

Caught in a pinch, he proceeded to ask as if it were a matter of course. 'Um, Yatogami-san, why are you pointing your sword at me?' _Perhaps I should have told him a sympathetic story instead, that might have been better._

'This is only a warning.' Kuroh's eyes seemed to take on a metallic glint to them and Yashiro pondered if this was what was meant by "steely determination". 'My late master ordered me to evaluate the future daimyo, and to kill him if he is evil.'

'_Nani_!? J-Just because of that? You don't even know me, how would you decide if I was evil?'

'What matters is not the outside or inside of a person. My sole duty is to judge one by their actions.'

'N-No offence, but if your task is to evaluate me, what is the point of threatening me so quickly?' Yashiro's awkward smile still had not left his face.

'As I said, this is a warning. As both a samurai and a man of honour, I am declaring to you my ulterior task beyond serving you. I am no spy or snake of the court. My trade does not deal in prevarication, forced smiles and false amiability. My purpose is clear, and I had long intended to directly tell the future daimyo of this purpose with as little preamble as possible.'

Kuroh's voice had not wavered the slightest bit in his entire speech. He believed in the sanctity of every word he spoke. To Yashiro, he had to admit – he was awestruck. By this young man's...the closest word he can think of is **foolhardiness**.

_What is the point of telling me this? _Yashiro could not wrap his mind around it. _If I was evil, and he told me he would kill me should I display such evilness, naturally I would try my utmost to not appear that way to him. Would that not hamper his ability to discern whether I'm evil? Furthermore, if I was evil in the first place, him telling me this would make him a target and I will want to get rid of him at the first available opportunity. There is no discernible advantage to revealing his ulterior motive to me._

Yet, within the recesses of his mind, Yashiro could not withhold a sense of respect for an individual with such unadulterated honesty and earnestness that would put a child to shame. An inviolable cause and sense of righteousness. Yashiro was sure, though he had no evidence, that most other samurai held not this level of conviction in their beliefs.

Taking Yashiro's silent contemplation as muted comprehension, Kuroh continued, 'From this moment on, I will determine what kind of person you are. If I find that you are evil, I will slay you without hesitation. Do we understand each other?'

Then Yashiro laughed.

Ascended to daimyo-hood without any qualification beyond distant lineage and threatened by an unprecedentedly candid retainer on the same day, Yashiro could not help finding his current situation too ridiculous. Oh how capricious is the road of life!

Kuroh was mildly taken aback, wondering briefly what to make of this development only to have Yashiro finish laughing to look at him with a genuine smile. Kuroh had plenty of experience with false smiles in the company of others. He knew how to tell. There was always a modicum of rigidity to be found in such smiles; an unnatural tautness in the cheeks. However, the smile Yashiro had now was completely at ease. This was rather perplexing for Kuroh, of all the possible responses he had anticipated in the wake of his announcement, such a development was beyond his expectations.

Indeed, whereas before Yashiro had been wound up like a spring, and mouth stretched into a poor imitation of a smile. All too soon, he had uncoiled into a naturally relaxed state: slouching shoulders, natural grin, and amber eyes that suddenly held a warmth to them that reminded Kuroh of the enveloping embrace of summer in June. Looking upon such an unguarded expression, Kuroh had lowered his sword instinctively without noticing it.

_Why the sudden ease? _Kuroh could pick out nothing in his speech that offered comfort or humour. On the contrary, it was more likely to instil fear and apprehension. Believing that something must have been afoot, Kuroh eyed Yashiro more warily.

_People fear what they cannot comprehend._ His beloved Master Ichigen's words sprang up in his mind out of the blue and Kuroh had to offer a silent praise to his late master for continuing to guide him to wisdom even after he had passed away. Indeed there is great truth to those words, and Kuroh made a mental note to remember that and not let it cloud his better judgement.

Just then Yashiro made a surprisingly bold proclamation himself, 'Then determine with your own eyes, whether I am good...or evil!' He added with a hint of uncertainty.

Kuroh's eyes widened a little in re-appraisal of Yashiro. _Certainly, this boy seems to not be what I suspected going by first impressions. _He had to respect Yashiro for having the courage to rise up to his challenge and nodded approvingly.

'Well then, since that is out of the way, let me re-introduce myself. My name is Yatogami Kuroh, loyal samurai to the "Colourless" Clan and protégé of the late daimyo Miwa Ichigen. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._' Kuroh said with a polite bow.

Taking only a moment's hesitation at wondering how a man can go from threatening and wary to polite and cordial in a matter of seconds, Yashiro responded with a bow and quaint smile of his own. '_Hajimemashite_, my name is Isana Yashiro...though I don't have any real titles of my own.' He added sheepishly.

'Nay my liege, from this moment on you are Isana Yashiro – daimyo of the "Colourless" Clan.' Kuroh reminded.

Reminded of his new social position, a wave of bashfulness came over Yashiro as he spluttered, 'W-What? Right, I mean that is my new position after all, but it has all been rather distressing and there is a lot to get to right? I don't think I'm ready to proclaim that title yet, I'm pretty sure I'll need a lot of practice I think.'

As Yashiro rambled on, Kuroh decided to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Seeing Yashiro once more avert his eyes in diffidence, Kuroh once again puzzled over what to make of his new lord. Deciding that he was done for the day and to allow Yashiro some time to get used to the new environment, Kuroh took some steps back and said, 'That is all that needs to be said for now. Pardon me my liege, but I shall attend to other matters while you take some time to acquaint yourself with your new surroundings. Starting tomorrow, your loyal retainers including myself will take you through your duties as daimyo and teach you the skills you shall need.' Seeing Yashiro nod, Kuroh readied to leave.

'And don't forget...' He said as he sheathed his sword, the movement bringing Yashiro's attention back to Kuroh's threat. Gulping, Yashiro nodded once more, a bit more tense. Assured that he had made his point across, Kuroh left; leaving Yashiro to contemplate what odd machinations and coincidences must have occurred for fate to place him in this situation.

Finding no solace in his philosophical questioning, Yashiro took off to find his koto. Certain that playing some music would do wonders in alleviating his anxiety as it had always done so in the past.

* * *

_Okay, that is my limit. _Yashiro was exhausted. And he felt like his head will burst any moment now.

The morning after Yashiro's inauguration as the new daimyo, (as Kuroh had foretold) the retainers of his new clan sought Yashiro's presence one after the other to greet and guide him as to their roles and his own new-found duties in directing both themselves and their policies. The freedom from the previous day was merely the calm before the storm. Shepherded from one place to another as they made their way around the castle, Yashiro was about ready to give in and collapse. It was a lot to take in for a former peasant boy.

Caught in a typhoon of information and flooded by courtiers, Yashiro was confused by all the names and places thrown about discordantly and utterly bewildered as to what he ought to do, what he ought **not** to do, and the endless minutiae of it all. He just really wanted a break to rest his poor head.

Upon noticing her daimyo's distress, Yukizome Kukuri – Commissioner of Finance – was swift in dismissing all the other retainers in order to let her lord's overloaded mind cool off. She brought him back to his room and had tea served for them.

'Thank you Yukizome-san, I'm afraid I've not yet adapted to my new role as daimyo.' Yashiro said, embarrassed.

'Ie, it is no trouble milord, and I can understand where you're coming from. Also, please call me Kukuri. I feel weird being called by my father's name.' Kukuri remarked genially.

'If that's the case then please call me Yashiro, I feel weird for the same reason too!' Yashiro responded with a chuckle.

'Sure thing Yashiro-san.'

'Also, you said you can understand where I come from Kukuri-san, what do you mean?' Yashiro asked while taking a sip from his tea.

'Well, much like how you were a village boy who rose to become a daimyo, my own roots are very humble. You see my father was a simple townsman who had a talent where money and trade were concerned. He forecasted with great accuracy fluctuations in the market and was exceptional in managing one's finances. Many traders hired his consulting services from time to time. When the late daimyo heard of this, he elevated my father and his family to the ranks of samurai to serve as the official financial manager for the "Colourless" Clan.'

'Wah, your father must have been incredibly talented to rise up the social ladder,' exclaimed Yashiro, 'so then why are you currently the commissioner at such a young age? You must be no more than 17, same age as me right?' He asked in innocent curiosity.

Upon hearing this, Kukuri, who was about to sip her tea, lowered it with a melancholic expression; eyes moving to her bottom right. Chastising himself for letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yashiro was quick to change the subject. 'Ah, nevermind it's alright, I mean...if you don't want to speak of it, um...h-how's the weather, pretty nice isn't it?'

Smiling a little, Kukuri noted her young lord's obvious displeasure at the discomfort of others. Thus, she answered reassuringly. 'It is alright my lord, you have a right to know seeing as how I'm your retainer; besides, eventually you'll find out either way. In truth, the four commissioners excluding Mishina-san are all younger than expected due to certain circumstances...'

Kukuri broke off to drink some of her tea before looking at Yashiro. Yashiro nodded in patient understanding; figuring that it must be difficult for Kukuri to bring up.

Taking a large breath of air for the story to come, Kukuri continued: 'Well, it all started when the late daimyo Miwa Ichigen decided to ally the clan with the "Gold" and "Silver" clans to take control over the Tokai region of Japan...'

* * *

_Their rival clans in the region, the Saito and Kitabatake, joined forces against their alliance. It was an all out war for Tokai, the side who loses forfeits everything._

_The "Colourless" Clan was always famous for being an undecided factor in engagements of the past. They would often switch sides as they see fit and advantageous for them. Although their forces are small, in a battle of even proportions, their presence can easily tip the scales one way or the other. Because of this, many clans offer rich bribes to the "Colourless" daimyo for his clan's help in wars throughout Japan. In essence, we have a history of a mercenary clan. That is what gave rise to our nickname – the "Colourless" Clan. We fight not for ourselves but for others, never taking a side._

_However, when Miwa Ichigen became daimyo, he did not do as his predecessors would. He pledged his clan's strength to the righteous. That was what he said at any rate, and he held true to that notion. He refused many offers of money by clans who sought to expand their territory and power base by conquering their neighbouring factions. In time, many conjectured that Ichigen-san was some hermit on a mountain with no intention to fight._

_It was not until our late lord was approached by the "Gold" and "Silver" daimyos did he ally himself with them in their shared noble goal of unifying Japan and ending this Warring States Period._

_The Saito and Kitabatake were furious, long had they been patrons of the "Colourless" clan and now they were treated as obstacles in the way. To them, it was betrayal. Four years after the "Colourless" Clan joined their enemies, the two clans quickly secured an alliance, mobilised, and sent out a host to conquer the "Colourless" clan's only settlement and seat of power – Ashinaka-jo._

_The "Gold" and "Silver" clans were already embroiled in a war on the western front and could not easily counter-attack the enemies' forces. Thus, for the first time, the "Colourless" clan had to fight by themselves in a siege to defend their homeland._

_As I had said, our force is small. Numbering only five thousand men, against an army of some twenty thousand; we were outnumbered four to one. Yet, over the years, the large amount of money the clan received from fighting other people's wars were periodically used in the upgrading of both the castle and soldiers. And over time, we had established a state-of-the-art fortress and highly trained army consisting mostly of the common people. We had hope in a defensive siege to hold out long enough for reinforcements from our allies to beat back the enemy._

_My father, as well as those of the other commissioners, took part in the war as all able-bodied men were called forth in the defence of the castle. At the time, I was only seven. It was all ten years ago._

_I do not know much about the siege as I, and those of the other children and women, were all brought to the top of the mountain; hiding until it was all over. I cannot remember much even now. Huddled amidst my friends and family, the women and elderly, I can only vaguely recall the scent of days' old sweat, the feel of long unwashed clothing and the hushed whispers whose quivering undertones betrayed our fear. Priority was given to the men fighting regarding food and water, so while we were never deprived we still had to ration what was allotted to us. At times the war cries of those below were carried to our ears, instilling a deep, pervading sense of terror and foreboding._

_During that period, I lost track of time. Minutes felt like hours, days felt like months. Oddly enough, thinking about it now, it felt like too short a time for what was ostensibly only two weeks of brutal siege warfare. The clan held out in the end though. Our allies came through and broke the siege. But it was afterwards, when we were brought out dazed and uncertain, that we were told of those who made it...and those who did not. Evidently my father did not, among many, many others._

_Mothers were devastated, children were either weeping inconsolably or were too young to understand that they will have to grow up without a father. It was the horrid cost of war brought all too clear in front of our naive young minds. It was like the sun, an existence that you cannot deny, whose presence you cannot forget and whose harsh glare would scar you when you confront it in its entirety._

* * *

At this point, Kukuri stopped to take a long draught of some much needed calming tea. Yashiro meanwhile was stunned, completely at a lost as to what to say. _What can I say to that that __she __already __would__ ha__ve__heard __incessantly__such that it__has lost all meaning__ by this point? _Deciding there was nothing he can add, Yashiro opted to continue sipping his tea. Quiet and understanding as he waited for Kukuri to continue.

'Three out of the four commissioners died in the battle. Mishina-san was the only one to survive. To be frank, I'm sure most of us were somewhat envious that Sota-kun did not lose his father; terribly selfish as that thought may be. It seemed unfair that some made it through when others did not; that their survival was mostly down to the luck of the draw on the battlefield. No matter your skill, a well-placed strike can end you just as easily.' _The vagaries of life, as it were. _Yashiro thought as he noticed the sardonic undertone in Kukuri's voice.

'We came out alright in the end though, mostly thanks to our resolute mothers. The wives of those commissioners ended up with the post themselves as they were all very much capable and there was no other adequate substitute. In turn, our mothers taught us what we needed to know to take it up ourselves when we came of age. It was a unanimous decision. We decided to continue the legacy left by our fathers.' Kukuri paused with a small smile on her face, imagining the pride her father would have had of her.

'Meanwhile, Ichigen-san was adamant about giving proper compensation for all families who had lost someone to the war. Be it in favours or money, Ichigen knew that nothing can really compensate for the loss of one's brother, son, or father. Still, he tried. That's better than just treating their sacrifice as a matter of course like what most daimyo I suspect would do.' Kukuri resumed.

'Well that's understandable. I'm sure the late daimyo would have felt no small amount of responsibility at having initiated the conflict with his alliance in the first place.' Yashiro commented.

'True, however we never blamed Ichigen-san. He was a very kind daimyo and the war did not start because he wanted control over more land or the like. He had a very noble aspiration, unfortunately most would not subscribe to the same idea. Instead they wish to continue perpetuating this warring era for their own vested interests, insisting on solving through violence rather than negotiation.' Kukuri sighed. 'Nevertheless, he felt it was his personal responsibility, and we can only respect his wishes.' Yashiro noted that there was a fond tone in Kukuri's reminiscing as he contemplated his own daunting task of succeeding such a popular and widely respected individual.

'Either way Yashiro-san, I'm sure you've spent enough of your time listening to my story.'

'Ie, it really is no trouble.' Yashiro reassured.

Kukuri let out another small smile as she continued, 'I have my duties to attend to and so do you. Rest assured, I will make sure your courtiers understand the meaning of patience and take turns in seeking your attention.'

'Arigato Kukuri-san!' said Yashiro with a wide grin.

'Well then my lord, rest well.'

* * *

'Are you sure you should be telling him your life story while wearing your heart on your sleeve like that Kukuri?' asked a passing figure as Kukuri was making her way through the castle keep.

Turning around slightly exasperated, Kukuri responded teasingly, 'Aren't you one to talk? Besides were you _eavesdropping_ on our conversation? Am I right, "I'm an honest samurai not some deceitful courtier"-san?'

Kuroh let out a huff of irritation. 'Obviously I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it was definitely unintentional. I can't avoid it if I happen to hear you going on about your personal experiences when nearing our lord's room as I was planning to introduce him to some of his new duties. Naturally I went away once I found that he was preoccupied.'

'Ah duties, duties. What horror they must have instilled in him! Honestly, you people should give our young lord a break. He **is** only 17. And completely inexperienced to this sort of life and its multitude of duties and responsibilities.'

'Exactly why we must quickly acquaint him to this sort of life as fast as possible! Since he has absolutely no experience, we must make haste to prepare him as a daimyo. It is only two seasons till the next Congregation and he must be ready by then to face the other daimyos.'

'You speak as if you were breaking in a horse Kuroh-kun!'

Kuroh flushed at the comment with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. _Success!_ Kukuri thought.

'Yashiro-san needs time, he is ill-equipped to suddenly get into the thick of things and there is plenty he does not know. I remember he looked quite shocked when I told him of the siege from ten years ago. He is not worldly and has little to no knowledge of our own clan's history. Thinking about it, would anyone expect anything different? He never **had** to know such things before now.'

'You are already on a first name basis with him Kukuri? Be that as it may, I don't think you should have revealed so much of yourself on your very first meeting with Isana-san. We do not know of his trustworthiness yet.'

'Trust has to be given if you want it to be received, Kuroh. "Do unto others what you want done unto you", right? It is hard for someone to trust you when you blatantly threatened them on their first day of meeting you.'

Of all the people in Kuroh's social circle, Kukuri has always been his closest friend and (often) confidant. While he was on good terms with the other people he knew, he told only Kukuri about his appointed task to evaluate and judge the next daimyo and especially to kill him if he is evil. It was a tall order to say the least, and Kuroh would be lying if he said that he did not seek relief in confiding to Kukuri. After all, should the worst case scenario come through and Kuroh is forced to kill his lord, if he did not escape, he would be tried for treason and murder and thence executed without mercy.

Kuroh recalled the day his adopted father summoned him before his sick bed. Seeing his once indefatigable father in a weak and ill state had been a humbling sight for the boy who had always placed his father on a mighty pedestal. Even when he was speaking, his voice was raspy and soft; almost a whisper though his ever kind tone was still present. However, he turned serious when broaching the matter of his successor.

Ichigen was quick to assert that it was not an order, and that Kuroh was free to not follow through with it. He understood that it was a large undertaking, and that his own son would be placed at enormous risk. He even apologised to Kuroh after making the plea he knew was quite cruel.

However for Kuroh, there was no hesitance in his acceptance of the request. Ichigen had veritably given him a new lease on life; a chance to remodel himself into a samurai from the shackles of orphanage. And he had taken it. All of the luxuries he enjoys now are all due to Ichigen, and naturally Kuroh was wont to reciprocate such kindness in spades of gratitude. He assured Ichigen that he would do his best and that his father should not berate himself for making the request, despite the possible ramifications of it.

Finding himself unable to retort that fact, Kuroh conceded to Kukuri's point by lowering his head.

'Don't be so eager to judge Kuroh, we still have time. By the Congregation, you should be able to reach a conclusion. Also, though this is just my opinion, I believe Yashiro-san is a good person.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Just my womanly instincts I suppose.' Kukuri answered with a laugh.

Smiling a little, Kuroh remarked. 'We'll see Kukuri. By the way, since you are planning to compile a timetable for Isansa-dono to organise when to meet which retainer...'

'Oh? How did you know that was what I meant when I told Yashiro-san I will make sure his courtiers "take turns" in seeking his attention?'

'Obviously I did not hear that part. But come now Kukuri, anyone who knows you can tell that is what you'd do when you see our lord swamped with people clamouring for his attention without any semblance of order. As a financial manager, you can't stand such chaos.'

'Ah then you _were_ spying on our lord!' Kukuri loved teasing Kuroh like this, and she could not restrain a smile that made it clear she meant nothing by it.

Kuroh sighed. He was well acquainted with Kukuri's penchant for banter, but that did not mean he found it easy to deal with it. 'I was just going to do what those other people were also attempting to, but when I saw the scramble for Isana-dono's attention as he was dragged around completely disorientated, I decided against it. Either way just schedule my meeting three days henceforth.'

'No problem Kuroh.'

Kuroh nodded and made to leave to get on with his other tasks for the day. Before he did so however, he turned back to Kukuri.

'Arigato...Kukuri.' Kuroh's voice was laced with gratitude and Kukuri understood.

'No problem Kuroh.'

* * *

The next few days went surprisingly well for Yashiro, at least where the hurdles of his lordship was concerned. However that was mainly chalked up to efforts of Kukuri, who saw fit to draft up a timetable for him and his retainers to follow. _Note to self, get Kukuri to do this more often._ Yashiro thought to himself. To say that Yashiro was pleased at the drop in disorder and the absence of being placed in stressful environments was an understatement.

Meeting his retainers and courtiers one by one made it easy for Yashiro to focus on things one at a time as he prepared himself to assume the mantle of a daimyo. His first appointment was with Mishina-san through whom Yashiro began to grasp the various roles and power dynamics between his subjects. Essentially (as Yashiro surmised), the commissioners are the head bureaucrats of their respective areas of responsibility and they mandated the menial day-to-day tasks that keeps the clan running. They are also the top advisors to the magistrate as only the magistrate has the authority to authorise the implementation of large scale changes or reforms such as the rebuilding of old housing estates or increasing weapon supplies.

Yashiro was surprised to hear that the magistrate, Hyuga Chiho, was a common peasant until the late Ichigen elevated her to effectively rule over the "Colourless" Clan especially with the onset of his illness and later passing from this life. Many were perplexed at Ichigen's seemingly eccentric decision although as it turns out she was an excellent administrator and exceedingly wise for her age. Mishina at this point, told Yashiro that it would be best to hear more from the magistrate's lips directly, to which Yashiro nodded while thinking of the parallels between the magistrate's and Kukuri's stories.

_It seems Ichigen-san had a knack for selecting the best people to run the clan. I wonder how many other people currently serving under me has the same story. Where it was through their merits, accomplishments and general ability that landed them the positions they are in as opposed to one's lineage and family connections and-Ow!_

'Hahaha, my lord do take care of yourself. You can take your time to drink tea, just let it cool for a while.'

'Sorry Mishina-san, I was busy thinking and just drank without thinking. Wait...that came out weird.' Yashiro said while nursing his slightly scalded tongue.

Smiling inside Mishina continued, 'By the way Isana-sama...'

'Oh Mishina-san,' Yashiro interrupted, 'could you not call me with the "-sama" honourific? Sorry but it feels really awkward and I don't feel deserving of it.'

'Of course my lord, then is "-dono" alright with you?'

'Yea, that feels less weird at least.'

'Well then Isana-dono, would you mind if I stayed with you for the rest of your meetings today?'

'Hmm? What for Mishina-san?'

'If I may, you still lack sufficient knowledge of your court. By being with you I can provide additional details should the situation require it. Is it acceptable?'

'Ah, sure thing Mishina-san!'

So for the rest of the day Mishina stayed by Yashiro's side, offering a word or two and interjecting when he felt it appropriate. The next day the same pattern occurred only this time it was Kukuri who was Yashiro's aide. Yashiro found it a bit weird that they were willing to devote their entire day to being at his side but he thought nothing of it at the time.

And on the third day, he met Kuroh for the second time.

Still wary of his judge and would-be executioner, Yashiro leapt to his feet like a cornered rabbit, when Kuroh slid open the door to his room. Kuroh lifted an eyebrow before bowing and greeting his lord.

'Good day milord. If I may, you should know that a samurai should not act like some guilty criminal, ready to flee at a moment's notice.' Kuroh intoned with displeasure.

'Yea, good thing I'm not a samurai then.' Yashiro replied humourlessly.

Kuroh sighed. He felt as if he has been a whole lot of sighing the past few days. 'A daimyo should always uphold the values of a samurai. In fact those codes of conduct should be upheld all the more stringently **because** one is a daimyo.'

Yashiro could only cast his eyes downwards at Kuroh's rebuke. As a former peasant, he had no idea just what etiquette were expected or even required from the men of such high social status.

Managing to stifle the urge to sigh once more, Kuroh continued, 'I negotiated with Yukizome-san for this meeting milord. You have nothing to fear from me today, as it stands I am here to educate you.'

'Huh? Educate me on what?'

'There are many things a daimyo should know, least of all the clan history and position in this _Sengoku Jidai_. For today I will be your guide on the clan's political situation. Your administrative duties will be postponed until such time as you are ready to fulfil the role expected of you as our clan's daimyo. May I?' Kuroh gestured to the inside of the room.

'Oh sure, come in.' Yashiro beckoned as he re-seated himself.

As he did so he noticed that Kuroh had brought a scroll of some sort with him. Sitting before his lord, Kuroh unrolled the parchment between himself and Yashiro.

'This...This is a map of _Nihon_, right?'

'Indeed, it also details the territories held by the different clans throughout most of Japan. It is time, Isana-dono, for you to understand our clan's position in the greater scheme of things. I am sure Yukizome-san..."

'You can just call her Kukuri you know, I do it too.'

Kuroh cleared his throat. 'As I was saying, I am sure Kukuri-san has told you some important information about the history of our clan and its recent developments, however there is much more...'

* * *

_There are seven clans across Japan which have formed an alliance dedicated to ending this Sengoku Jidai. For the sake of convenience each clan and their respective daimyos have been assigned a specific colour and number. The colour is generally associated with the colour of the clan's mon while the number designates the order in which each clan entered the alliance._

_Firstly, there is the "Silver" Clan previously led by the First &amp; "Silver" Daimyo, Adolf K. Weismann. He was the individual responsible for starting this alliance and orchestrating it until his death fourteen years ago. He was one of the first daimyo to adopt the new religion from the West, Christianity, and as such had his name changed to reflect his new found beliefs. Nevertheless, the "Silver" Daimyo was a much vaunted and influential figure until his death. He managed to secure the Tokai region along with his comrade and friend…_

_The Second &amp; "Gold" Daimyo, Kokujoji Daikaku, who leads the "Gold" Clan and is the spiritual successor to the "Silver" Daimyo. He is the current head of the Alliance and is widely reputed to be the strongest daimyo with the "Gold" Clan having a strong position in the middle of Honshu with direct access to the old Shogunate. The "Gold" Clan is well-known for their gold mines and has another name: Tokijikuin (Timeless Palace) to denote their wealth and status._

_Then there is the "Red" Clan. Led by the Third &amp; "Red" Daimyo, Suoh Mikoto. They reside in the Koshin'etsu region and are famous for subjugating and claiming most of Shinano Province. They also operate under the name Homra though the origin of that name is unknown. Their conquests are always fast and efficient, striking whenever and wherever the enemy is weakest. This strategy has allowed them to rapidly expand from their home province of Kai. However, their rapid territorial expansion is usually challenged by…_

_The Fourth &amp;"Blue" Daimyo, Munakata Reisi of the "Blue" Clan also known as Sceptre 4. Theirs is a clan with plenty of influence from the nanban traders from the West; it is likely their name is also inspired from them. In any case the "Blue" Clan operates in the Kanto region of Japan. Their daimyo has always opposed the swift military expansion of the "Red" Clan and they have often come to blows resulting a long rivalry between the two clans._

_Beyond that is the "Green" Clan all the way to the south in the island of Kyushu. The Fifth &amp; "Green" Daimyo, Hisui Nagare, has established a firm foothold in Kyushu and is poised to take over the whole island. Like with the "Blue" Clan, the "Green" Clan has taken to calling themselves Jungle probably due to their constant contact with the nanban._

_There is also the "Grey" Clan previously led by the Sixth &amp; "Grey" Daimyo, Otori Seigo. They too were based in Kyushu, however ever since the disastrous Battle of Kagutsu, the clan was near annihilated and the daimyo presumed dead. They too called themselves under the Western name of Cathedral and the remnants of the "Grey" Clan has largely been absorbed into the "Green" Clan._

_Lastly there is us, the formerly mercenary "Colourless" Clan previously led by the Seventh &amp; "Colourless" Daimyo, Miwa Ichigen-sama. Together with the "Gold" and "Silver" Clans we have pacified the entirety of the Tokai region of Japan but not without great cost as detailed in that siege Kukuri talked to you about ten years ago. Since then we have been rebuilding and bolstering our forces and the castle itself. I too, naturally, was involved in that siege. I was only eleven and I joined the women and children away from the front lines, constantly fearing for Ichigen-sama's safety…_

* * *

'Regardless, there are many more considerations beyond what I have told you and many more clans vying for power and influence throughout Japan. This is but a brief overview and we will get into further detail afterwards, is that fine Isana-dono?'

'Um, yea.' Yashiro said while still trying to absorb everything he has been told.

'Hm, I believe now is a good time to eat my liege. Have no worries I have prepared your meal as well as mine, shall we?'

Yashiro nodded, and said, 'You know Yatogami-san, I can't quite determine your place…your attitude in this.'

Kuroh was about to slide open the plain fusuma on Yashiro's right, when he turned around to address his lord, 'What do you mean Isana-dono?'

'You said that you were here to judge me under orders from the previous daimyo, I can understand that. However, you have no need to serve me. Your duty, as per your orders, is to be an observer. You really don't have to guide me and help me, or to prepare meals for me. So why are you doing it?'

Kuroh paused to consider how he should respond as he looked into Yashiro's eyes firmly. 'My lord, I was the retainer of the previous daimyo true. As he was both my lord and foster father, I owed him much. I consider it my foremost duty to obey his every wish and to carry them out to the best of my ability. Though I mourned his loss, it is undeniable that now the fate of the "Colourless" Clan rests upon _your_ shoulders Isana-dono. As I am still a loyal vassal of the "Colourless" Clan, my duty is still to serve the "Colourless" Daimyo as best I can. As a samurai, I must observe and attend to all of my duties and responsibilities without exception. I cannot ignore them.'

'Then, if you judge me to be evil, how can you continue your duty of serving me. What happens when your obligations force you to choose which duty is more important?' Yashiro asked back intently.

'A man might say that if you were evil, killing you will be to the greater benefit of the clan, and that in essence it is the right thing to do. Hence my duties will not conflict as I will both carry out duty to Ichigen-sama while ensuring the greater good of the clan…'

Yashiro audibly gulped.

'However, I believe that is nothing but guilty rationalisation that deludes people into self-righteousness. Killing your daimyo is still a betrayal of one's duties as a vassal regardless of what excuses one comes up with. I understand that there may be a time when my duties will conflict, and I must choose one over the other. I shall accept that, as a consequence of my choices. I shall face it head-on as a man of honour. It shall not bring me great joy or pride, but it must be done regardless. And I shall accept any sentence decreed upon me afterwards.'

Yashiro could not help widening his eyes. Here was a man, so bound by duty and honour, that he will accept a traitor's punishment without hesitation. Yet it would be all by his choice. He shall accept that he has failed one of his duties in order to fulfil another. A duty he volunteered to take on from a man that has passed on and who can do nothing to enforce it. There will be no reward but death if he chooses to go forth with it. He has everything to lose and nothing to gain, not even self-satisfaction. _What sort mentality must that be like? He is walking a dark and lonely path not knowing whether he will emerge out of it safe, or straight __off__ a cliff. How can one devote oneself so fully onto the __martyr's__ path like that? His destiny will be determined by who I am and what he sees he as._ These were the thoughts that plagued Yashiro's mind after such a revelation.

'Isana-dono, the food will be getting cold.'

Broken out of his reverie, Isana nodded and followed Kuroh beyond the fusuma and into another room with a low table with two bowls of white rice, along with a plate of fish, a pot of tea and some _kombu_. Yashiro was pleasantly surprised, though in hindsight it was to be expected.

'You have white rice?!' Yashiro exclaimed as they sat on opposite sites of the table.

Kuroh was thrown off guard by the comment. 'Uh yea. Most nobles or wealthy men prefer and can afford white rice. As the adopted son of the former daimyo, I have largely eaten white rice, at least while in times of relative peace and prosperity. As I understand it, most others eat brown rice, correct?'

'Maybe for most samurai and the _chonin_ with good businesses.' Yashiro smiled mirthlessly. 'I lived in a small border village where almost everyone was a farmer. Peasants are required to give large portions of their crop yields to their lords, as you well know. Kind lords will take only forty percent, which has been the policy in our Suruga Province, and for that most of the _nomin_ are grateful. In other places, the tax can rise as high as sixty percent, which leaves most farmers very little to store for winter. However even with only forty percent, the village I grew up in had only a meagre reserve of rice and crops in case of emergencies.'

'Mostly farmers use millet for eating, usually in millet porridges and maybe the occasional vegetables or fruits they would have to grow themselves. Rice is very valuable and it has many uses besides eating the grains as is. Rice was saved so that it can be sold to craftsmen to create other foodstuffs. You can ground it and use it to make _mochi_. You can use it to create _senbei_ and most importantly _sake_ as well. You can also mill it and polish it to become white rice, which is something only influential members of society can enjoy.' Yashiro became quite deflated as he continued his speech. 'I have never once eaten white rice before. It was a luxury neither I nor most of my fellow villagers can afford, especially as we struggle to just ensure we all have enough food to survive each year.' Yashiro did not know whether he deserved to suddenly be welcomed into the world of the upper echelons in society when he himself was but a peasant boy. He did not deserve or earn this privilege by any means beyond blood, he himself did nothing to achieve this place.

'You feel guilt then?' Kuroh keyed in to his lord's dismay. Yashiro looked up, surprised by Kuroh's insight. Smiling to himself, Kuroh remembered his own nostalgic experiences with his foster father. 'There are many things, call them privileges or rights it does not matter, that you will now be entitled to. However I understand how you feel. I once was an orphan living out in the countryside. I have no mother nor father, no siblings or guardians. I barely remember how I survived until I met Ichigen-sama. He was too kind of a man, he took pity and gave me shelter, food, clothes; he gave me a home. He must have liked me for he soon gave me the father figure I never had, and I loved him as if he was my real father. However, I too was largely undeserving of all he has given me. Of all the orphan children in Japan, he came across me. It was both a blessing and a curse, for now I will be forever indebted to him. He changed my life, gave me everything, and no matter what I do I can never fully repay it back.' Yashiro caught a touch of regret that passed Kuroh's face briefly.

'I devoted myself to repaying Ichigen-sama in whatever small ways I can. I committed myself to the samurai's code and honour. I learned the ways of the court so that I may serve him. I learned the ways of literature and writing so that I may more fully communicate with him. I learned the ways of the sword so that I may fight for him.' Kuroh paused to get up and walk to Yashiro's side before seating again. He took both of Yashiro's hands in each of his own and clasp them together before gazing into Yashiro's eyes.

'Now you have been placed somewhere you do not belong that is true. Nevertheless, there is nothing you can do about it but press on. You are now the daimyo, but you are not alone. Learn all you can, face it bravely. Commit yourself to your duties. Do not worry. There are many in your court who you can approach for assistance and who will gladly offer it, myself included. You must choose between walking this path, or running away from it.'

Kuroh gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he said, 'As my late father once told me, "One step at a time. Skip towards the path you chose. That is all it takes." And I can assure you Miwa Ichigen-sama was rarely wrong.'

Yashiro was intensely captivated. Not only by Kuroh's inspirational words but also by his closeness. Just like that time they first met, Yashiro was once again staring into the depths of Kuroh's metallic blue eyes. Time seemed to stretch on indefinitely as Yashiro's senses was amplified. The warmness of Kuroh's hands clasping his own. The steady breathes heard between the two of them in the moment of near perfect silence. The sudden heartbeat he could hear pounding away within his chest. That one moment felt very strange for Yashiro as he could not identify what it was that was making him inert and oddly content with remaining in that position. Little did he know, Kuroh was feeling the same way.

Unlike Yashiro however, Kuroh was the first to regain his wits as he released Yashiro's hands in a brief panic, despite how pleasantly warm they were.

'I'm sorry, that was what Ichigen-sama used to so for me in the past whenever I felt terribly uneasy. I pray you will accept my apology.' Kuroh said as he bowed.

'Ie, it's alright Yatogami. There's nothing to apologise for. In fact, I am the one who must thank you. You have been amazingly reassuring with both your words and your actions, I could not ask for a better vassal.'

_He left out the honourific_, Kuroh noted. 'I thank you Isana-dono. You are most kind.'

'Why not, you leave out the -dono honourific?'

'Tono, that would be most disrespectful. It will not do for a vassal to address their daimyo so informally.'

'Then you can do it while we're by ourselves. It was the same with Kukuri-san, actually we used our given names instead…'

'Ie milord that is too familiar for me.'

'However we have opened ourselves to each other at least a bit, right? I believe that warrants some familiarity.' Yashiro smiled tenderly and Kuroh immediately thought that he likes this smile far more than the sad one from before.

'So then, is "Isana" good enough?' Kuroh asked uncertainly

'Yup,' Yashiro grinned, hoping that maybe something good might bloom from this new-found sense of solidarity between him and Kuroh, 'I'm glad we talked Yatogami.'

Feeling suddenly abashed for some reason, Kuroh directed their attention back to the food they were supposed to be eating before it could get any colder.

* * *

Nani – What?

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu – Something said in polite greeting (The meaning is dependent on the context with which it is used)

Hajimemashite – (Let's begin a friendship) Equivalent to "Nice to meet you"

Tokai, Koshin'etsu, Kanto regions – galleries/46/0000/3646/Clans_with_starting_positions_

Sengoku Jidai – Warring States period

Nihon – Japan

Mon – Japanese emblems used to decorate and identify an individual or family; banner

Honshu – The largest and main island comprising Japan

Kyushu – The third largest island of Japan and most southwesterly of its four main islands

Nanban – (Southern Barbarians) Originally used to denote the people of South and Southeast Asia, by the Sengoku period it was used to designate the first Europeans, Portuguese, to arrive in Japan

Kombu – Edible kelp

Chonin – Townspeople/Craftsmen &amp; artisans class

Nomin – Farmer class

Mochi – Japanese rice cake made of glutinous rice

Senbei – Japanese rice crackers

Sake – Japanese rice wine

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Fun Fact: With the coming of the Portuguese, so too came the faith of Christianity which was at first assumed to be a new Indian faith. This was because, due to the ties between the Indian port city of Goa and Portugal, Goa became a Portuguese colony and the majority of early sailors to Japan were Indian Christians. By 1549, there was an appearance of organised Christianity as the renowned Catholic missionary, Francis Xavier, arrived in Japan. He wrote many accounts on Japan from a Western perspective and was the first Jesuit to preach Christianity in Japan. He encountered mild success as Christianity's values and ideas often conflicted with traditional Japanese thinking. Christianity was generally tolerated in Japan with men like Oda Nobunaga being a patron of such missionaries.

Although Nobunaga himself never converted, other daimyo did. Such as Otomo Sorin who ruled on Kyushu and is one of the people to meet Francis Xavier in person. Those who were baptised were often given Christian names, Otomo Sorin was given the name Dom Francisco, and encouraged to take up Western practices. Regardless, most Japanese Christians likely continued to use their normal Japanese names under most circumstances.

Thus I have portrayed some daimyos inside my universe to be influenced by Western ways. However admittedly, most missionaries were Portuguese, hence English clan names like Cathedral, Jungle and Scepter 4 is technically incorrect. On that note I have based most of the "Coloured" Daimyos in my universe after famous historical clans or figures.

"Gold" Clan – Based off the Oda clan who rose to power around the middle of the 16th Century. I also portrayed the "Gold" Daimyo as this universe's Oda Nobunaga who was a fierce and powerful warlord also known as the First Unifier of Japan.

"Silver" Clan – Based off the Tokugawa clan. The Tokugawas began an alliance with the neighbouring Oda clan and facilitated its rise to power by guarding its eastern flank. Tokugawa Ieyasu would eventually become the shogun and is known as the Third Unifier of Japan.

"Red" Clan – Based off the Takeda clan who were famous for their subjugation of Shinano province under Takeda Shingen. Much like Homra they were very aggressive and their distinctive red colour scheme fits well. Like Suoh Mikoto, the reign of Takeda Shingen also began at a young age (21 for Shingen and 24 for Mikoto).

"Blue" Clan – Based off the Late Hojo clan who rose to prominence during this period by Hojo Ujiyasu. He fought against both the Takeda and the Uesugi and eventually negotiated a peace with both Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin, powerful and ambitious daimyos. Their blue colour scheme also fits.

"Green" Clan – Based off the Shimazu clan just because the colour fits. (I couldn't find any other clan that bears similarities.)

"Gray" Clan – Based off the Otomo clan whose daimyo, Otomo Sorin became Christian and was rather famous as being responsible for extending Otomo control over large portions of Kyushu.

"Colourless" Clan – There was not any basis for this clan as they are really a minor clan and their reputation for being mercenary and a "wild card" does not have much precedent. The closest to that "wild card" idea is the clan led by Kobayakawa Hideaki, whose betrayal of Ishida Mitsunari in the Battle of Sekigahara, turned the tides against Mitsunari and allowed the Tokugawa to become the ruling shoguns.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hoped you enjoyed it.

All reviews are appreciated.

Sincerely,

The Raven Volataire


End file.
